Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{8r - 8}{4r - 3} \div 8$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{8r - 8}{4r - 3} \times \dfrac{1}{8}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(8r - 8) \times 1} {(4r - 3) \times 8}$ $y = \dfrac{8r - 8}{32r - 24}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{r - 1}{4r - 3}$